gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Prom Queen
Prom Queen is the twentieth episode of season two on Glee and the forty-second episode overall. It aired May 10, 2011. The episode was directed by guest director Eric Stoltz who also directed Duets and Blame It on the Alcohol. Plot The episode starts with Jacob Ben Israel interviewing Puck about the race for prom king and queen. It seems that Quinn and Finn are the frontrunners for the crowns, while Puck and Lauren are number two, with Karofsky and Santana one point behind at number three. Air Supply, the band that was supposed to play at prom had cancelled, and Figgins asks the New Directions to perform in their place. Kurt asks Blaine to the prom while they are on a date at Breadstix. Blaine is hesitant to go because he was beaten up after the Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school shortly after coming out but tells Kurt that he is crazy about him and agrees to go. Mercedes, despite not wanting a boyfriend, is shown to be upset that no one has asked her to prom, so Rachel convinces her to go with her and Sam. Kurt reveals to the girls that he will be going to the prom with Blaine and that he is making his own outfit. Santana tells him that the Bullywhips will protect him whilst he's there so that this will totally give her the sympathy vote for Prom Queen. Jesse St. James shows up in the auditorium as Rachel is practicing and sings Rolling In The Deep ''with her. He apologizes for how he treated her and asks if she's doing anything for prom. When confronted by Finn about a rumor that Jesse is back and he is her prom date, Rachel tells him that Jesse will be joining her, Sam and Mercedes at their Prom on a budget. Artie is determined to get Brittany back and crashes her Home Economics class and sings ''Isn't She Lovely to her in order to win her back and get her to come to prom with him. In the end, she turns him down because he called her stupid and she is planning to go to prom alone. As Kurt shows off his new outfit which Finn thinks makes him looks like gay Braveheart. Burt on the other hand tells Kurt that he thinks his outfit is made to get attention to which Blaine agrees. Kurt gets upset at this and tells Blaine that he's free to not attend if he doesn't want to go anymore. Kurt is being led through the halls by Dave in his capacity as a member of the Bullywhips. As they reach Kurt's classroom for his French class, Kurt remarks that the last week has been free of bullying and that this could be a sign that people are slowly starting to accept homosexuality or at least be indifferent to it. He then tells Dave that the students at McKinley may be more accepting now and that he should consider coming out to the school. Kurt also tells Dave that he knows he should hate him for what he did to him, but that all he can see now is Dave's pain at being gay and in the closet. Dave breaks down at this and cries in front of Kurt, telling him how very sorry he is about how he treated him. Kurt accepts the apology. Mercedes, Rachel, Sam and Jesse all meet up at Breadstix before the prom and discuss their expectations for the night. Finn and Quinn show up and this sparks some tension between Finn and Jesse, which Mercedes promptly defuses. The first song of the evening is Fridayby Rebecca Black. The student body is seen singing along to the song and snippets of the interactions between various members of New Directions were shown. The next song performed is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, sung by Rachel. As she sings, she shares some very telling glances with Finn, who is on the floor dancing with Quinn. Sam tells Mercedes that she looks beautiful and asks her to dance. As part of a plan to spike the punch, Puck attempts to distract Coach Sylvester and it almost works, but she catches Artie in the act of putting something in the bowl. She then commands Artie to go to her office immediately. Once there, she threatens him with amateur dentalwork unless he fingers Puck as the person who would spike the punch, for which Puck will get expelled from the school. As Blaine performs'' I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You, a fight breaks out on the dancefloor between Finn and Jesse. Finn is upset at how close Rachel is getting to Jesse. After a punch is thrown, Finn and Jesse are both thrown out of the Prom. Prom king and queen are about the be announced and Figgins asks all the candidates to join him on the stage. After a short wait it is revealed that the Prom king for 2011 is in fact David Karofsky, to which Santana tells Quinn that she sucks so bad and that Santana will win this year. With everyone waiting to find out who the prom queen will be, Figgins informs them that this years prom queen is a write-in candidate and has won with an overwhelming number of votes. He then announces Kurt Hummel as Queen, to which the entire gym falls quiet, save a single person cheering in the background. It's clear that he won as a deliberate and cruel attempt at bullying, and Kurt flees the prom in tears with Blaine following close behind. The other students seem to disapprove of the bullying and it's unclear if the election is a result of a single unnamed person rigging the vote or if all the students have participated. In the end, after some consoling from Blaine, Kurt defiantly decides to stand up to the bullies and returns to the gym to be crowned, if only to show everyone that they cannot bring him down. The sequence is intermingled with scenes between Rachel and Quinn, who tells Rachel that it's her fault that she didn't win prom queen because everyone knows that Finn would rather be with Rachel than with her, then slaps her and Santana and Brittany who are talking in an abandoned classroom. Santana is upset and convinced that she lost because everyone knows she's a lesbian and that as soon as the New Directions get to New York she will run away to live in a lesbian colony. Or TriBeCa. Rachel and Quinn make up after the slap, with Quinn revealing that she's terrified of the future, of what will happen once highschool is over. Rachel assures Quinn that while she is the prettiest girl she has ever met, there is more to her than just a pretty face. As Kurt returns to the gym for his coronation the silence in the gym is protracted. Figgins crowns Kurt as queen and smiles at him, seemingly proud that Kurt is taking a stand against the attempted bullying he was subjected to. Kurt looks out over the crowd and says, "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," a nod to the recent royal wedding in England, to which the students cheer. As Figgins announces that the prom king and queen will now perform the traditional dance, Kurt is shown to whisper to Dave that now is his moment to make a difference to the kids at the school and come out. Dave hesitates for a moment, but ultimately he is still to frightened of the rejection that will accompany his coming out and flees the dancefloor nearly in tears, leaving Kurt standing alone. As Mercedes and Santana sing ''Dancing Queen by ABBA, Blaine walks up to Kurt and dances with him in front of the entire student body. The episode closes with everyone dancing merrily to the song, intermixed with scenes of the members of the New Directions having their pictures taken. They include Mercedes and Rachel with Sam, Artie with Brittany in his arms, Quinn alone, Tina with Mike, and last but not least Kurt and Blaine. As balloons drop from the ceiling, everybody seems to be enjoying themselves. Trivia *It was leaked who the prom king and queen were by an extra before the episode even aired. *When Rachel goes to talk to Mercedes , her hair has no bangs, just like in Season 1 , but in her perfomance of Jar of Hearts she has bangs again. Songs Recurring and Guest Stars Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Max Adler as David Karofsky *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Guest Cast *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James. *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray Videos thumb|300px|right|GLEE-Wind thumb|left|300px|Lea and Jonathan Navigational Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes